


I Love You

by SonsOfBeaches99



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Legends, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tribute, We Miss You Stan The Man!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonsOfBeaches99/pseuds/SonsOfBeaches99
Summary: A one-shot based off of the first time that Stan Lee met his wife, Joan.
Relationships: Joan Lee & Stan Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	I Love You

You were standing inside of a shop... It was small, the place wasn't that crowded, but that didn't faze you at all... After all, you were looking for Laden hats, nothing more. Only trouble is that you were quite the browser, and you hadn't had the faintest idea on what to wear, so you took your time.

As you did so, you turned around to find a woman in the shop... There, you saw her face... Her hair... Her body... One look and you knew it... It was the girl that you were drawing pictures of your whole life... Yet, you didn't really know her, let alone even met the girl, but here she was... The women you always imagined she'd be... The idea of what a girl should be... The perfect woman.

As you stared, the woman turned around, noticing your gaze upon her... When she approached, she spoke with an English accent, the kind you would certainly get hyped up about... "May I help you?" She asked with a sweet, kind voice.

You took a look at her... Just one look, and then all you said was probably the craziest, but the sweetest, and heartwarming comment no one would expect from a stranger as you just smiled, unaware of the life that the two of you would lead together in the future.

"I Love You."

* * *

**Hey everyone! It's been a full year since Stan Lee died, and I just wanted to make another tribute to his legacy. So in case, you're wondering, this is pretty much how Stan Lee met his wife, Joan, and long story short, they went out to lunch later on. So yeah, pretty interesting fact, and one that is bittersweet.**

**For those wondering about my Spider-Man series, I'd like to apologize once more for the hiatus. I've been working on the final episode of Transformers Animated Season 5: Live Like Legends, and for those who have been reading, I realize that eve** **ryone has been waiting a very, very long time to find out what happens in the final chapter, so that is why I am going finish the episode first and then work on Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man Season 1.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this small one shot, and I hope everyone has a lovely day! Stan Lee, may you and your wife Joan rest in peace, and may we all enjoy the stories that you have left behind in your absence!**

**PEACE!**


End file.
